You Belong With Me
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Tsubasa and Hikaru are dating, and Casey is mad about it. Casey always supported Tsubasa in his choices, but this one was the one she's not offering support to. To her, Tsubasa made a big mistake. Will he find out why Casey's so mad? * inspired by the song "You belong with me" by Talor Swift *
1. A Fight and Jealousy

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa was dating Hikaru for about a month now, and Casey was kind of bugged by it. She didn't know why, but she was bugged by it. She looked over at Tsubasa, who was on the phone with, guess who? HIKARU!

"Hikaru, why did the eagle attack water girl?"

( A/N underline means Hikaru on the phone ) "I dunno? Why?"

"She was spraying water around, and the eagle got mad, so he attacked her! Funny, isn't it, Hikaru?"

"TSUBASA! the poor girl! How could an eagle do that to her?"

When Hikaru screamed "TSUBASA!", Tsubasa pulled the phone from his ear. When Hikaru was finished, he putted the phone back onto his ear.

"It was a joke, Hikaru, it never really happened."

"TSUBASA! I HATE THAT JOKE!"

Tsubasa once again removed the now melting from sound waves phone from his ear. Casey huffed and looked out the window. This was IRRITANTING! It was just a joke, Hikaru. Casey thought it was pretty funny, actually, cause she got it. The girl used a water hose and sprayed the eagle, so the eagle attacked the HOSE, not the girl herself. What was not there to get?

"Ok, then, bye, Hikaru."

Tsubasa hang up the phone and frowned.

"I thought she would've liked that one," He said to no one, really.

"I liked it, Tsubasa! I like all your jokes!" Casey went.

"Oh, hey, Casey, I didn't notice you there."

Casey's face and eyes were red, then she screamed:

"HOW IN HECK DID YOU NOT SEE ME WHILE TALKING TO THAT * beep * WHO DOESN'T GET A SINGLE ONE OF YOUR JOKES?!"

Tsubasa was tooken aback by Casey's sudden outburst. Not to mention that she cussed.

Dang! Run Tsubasa!

"C-Casey! What the heck?" Tsubasa went.

"Oh, forget it!" Casey exclaimed.

She stormed off to her room.

_A month later_

"Tsubasa?" Casey went.

She knocked on the door where Tsubasa was. Tsubasa opened the door and did a plain:

"Hey, Casey."

"Tsu-Tsubasa! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Casey."

"Tsubasa...I know you better then that, what's wrong?"

Tsubasa looked at Casey, then at his phone. The phone sunddently ringed and Tsubasa jumped slightly while almst dropping the phone. He barly catched it. Tsubasa did a 'whew' and picked up the phone.

"TSUBASA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS?! I'm worried."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Worried my butt," Casey said.

Tsubasa 'shushed' Casey, then said,

"I took some time off."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Give me that!" Casey exclaimed as she grabbed the phone and putted it to her ear. "HIKARU! LEAVE TSUBASA ALONE! I SWEAR, HE'S BEEN DOWN SINCE HE STARTED DATING YOU!"

_On Hikaru's end_

Hikaru jumped when Casey screamed into the phone, a first since her and Tsubasa started dating. At first, she couldn't reconize Casey's voice cause it was so sudden and the fact that they avoided seeing the other for 2 months. Her mind slowly wrapped around the voice and what she said.

_On Casey's and Tsubasa's end_

"He's been...down?" Hikaru questioned into the phone.

"YES! NOW, LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I'LL RIP YOUR * beep * OFF!" Casey roared, than hang up.

Tsubasa stood there, watching the whole thing go down. Casey didn't talk to Hikaru for 2 months, so this was surprising.

"...Can I have my phone back?" Tsubasa questioned.

Casey threw the phone over to Tsubasa, who caught it again. He looked up at Casey and saw she was extramly angry. This is not the best time to question her.

"So, uh, where did that come from?"

OH CRUD! Tsubasa! You just opened the gate to * beep *!

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" Casey yelled as her eyes were red in anger.

Tsubasa litteraly jumped 3 feet in the air by her reasponed. Not what he was expecting. He quickly got up on his feet and ran into another room before Casey could snap at him again. Casey groaned, then did a disappointment pose.

"I'm being an idiot," She said.

She got back up to look at where Tsubasa scrurred off to, but decided not to follow. Instead, she just went to her room.

**Me: **I do apoligize if Hikaru is OOC, I am not use to writing her, not to mention I'm kind of clueless on her personality, so that makes things abit worst on her being OOC. Please let me know if she's OOC, and also, this is a three-some between Casey, Tsubasa, and Hikaru

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. Basket Ball!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"If anyone can do it, Tsubasa can!" The cheerleader girls went.

Casey rolled her eyes at the sight. She didn't like cheerleaders that much, and guess what. Hikaru was a _cheerleader_!

Another reason why Casey hates her guts!

Hikaru was leading the pyminent cheer, her being on top, then she shouted:

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa! He's da man, if he can't score, no one can!"

Casey holded back throwing up in her throat. She sat at the bleachers, in the back row, watching the game. Tsubasa was on the field, bouncing the basketball. He dodged an opposing team member and gave the ball to Zack, who gave it to Kyoya, who scored the winning point.

"Go, go, eagles! Fly high into the sky!" The girls went...minusing Casey, of course.

Casey stretched lazily at the sence before her. Renta looked at Tsubasa, who smirked. Jack glared at Zack, and Damian did the same to Kyoya. Casey rolled her eyes. She could really care less about these games, but she went to them for Tsubasa. Tsubasa walked next to the cheerleaders, and said to Hikaru:

"Good job, sweetie!"

"* cough *pleasestopTsubasa,Ireallyhatethisbetweenyoutwo * cough *" Casey went, but of course, no one else heard.

"Well, the game is over, wanna hang out at my place, Tsubasa?" Hikaru went.

"Sure," Tsubasa went.

**Me: **it's short, but I am not really good at this since I'm more friendship/hurt/comfort type of writer

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Small Conversation and Important News!

**IMPORTANT: **if you're going nuts on me updating the stories at the same time, fear not! I currently have a poll up on my profile on the 7 stories I need to complete. Vote on which one you want me to focus on if you're tired of me updating different stories at a time! The story with the most votes will be the one I focus on until it's completed! I will close the poll in 2 weeks, ( 14 days ) so get voting!

Enjoy the chappie

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Are you mad with Hikaru, Casey?" Tsubasa asked Casey one day.

"What? Why would you say that, Tsubasa?" Casey asked.

"Well, it's been months since you last talked to her, and when you do talk to her, it's with hatered," Tsubasa pointed out.

Casey stretched abit before looking at Tsubasa.

"Oh, good reasons, why don't you figure out why I'm mad with her?" Casey said.

"So you are mad with her, why?" Tsubasa asked.

"Figure it out!" Casey exclaimed.

**Me: **like I said before, I'm not exlactly good with stories like this, but I'm trying, to let ya'll know!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person

( **PS: **I will not update for the next 2 weeks ( 14 days ) because of the poll )


	4. You Belong with Me, Tsubasa -Casey Rose

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey has had enough. She couldn't stand it anymore. Tsubasa belonged with her, not Hikaru. So when they were walking in the park, Casey decided to finnelly tell Tsubasa how she felt.

"Tsubasa."

"Yes, Casey?"

Could she tell him? What if he didn't feel the same for her? She was 11, he was 14, she's not even sure if she should be saying something about this, but...she sorta had to.

"Tsubasa...I-I...I love you, Tsubasa!" she exclaimed.

Tsubasa stopped apon hearing that.

"What?"

"I love you, Tsubasa, and I think you belong with me, not Hikaru! We have much more history together, and we know each other better. I do not like you dating Hikaru one bit. You belong with me," Casey said.

Tsubasa blinked, but then started to smile.

"...Thank you, Casey..." he said.

"For what?"

"For saying that, cause truth is..." He paused to get kind of closer to her. "...I love you, too."

Casey started blushing, thinking that was way easier than she thought. Her brown eyes were shining like a star, and the soft wind pushed her hair and bangs gently to her right as she had a small smile on her face.

"But...can we wait to get in a relashinship till I'm at LEAST 13?" Casey asked.

Tsubasa merly chuckled.

"Sure, Case, whatever you say," He replied.

**Me: **I decided to mess with the order and update 'You Belong with Me', cause I remembered that I wanted to make this story short, so we're almost done with 'You Belong with Me', next chapter MIGHT be the finally

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. FINAL CHAPTER! The Break up

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa was at Hikaru's house. taking a shaky breath. He rang the door bell, and waited for Hikaru to come to the door. As he waited he practiced what he was gonna say in his head. When Hikaru answered the door, she seemed annored.

"What is it, Tsubasa?" She asked in an annoried voice.

"Um, Hikaru...I-I'm breaking up with you," Tsubasa said.

"What?"

"I am breaking up with you, Hikaru."

Hikaru frowned, then slammed the door in Tsubasa's face.

"She took it even better than I thought," Tsubasa said as he walked away from Hikaru's house.

**Me: **and here is the true final chapter :P and DON'T ask if I'll make a sequal to this story, cause I MIGHT, but I am undecided at the moment

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
